A-to-Z
The V to Z series of cards are all LIGHT Machine-Type type monsters. These cards are designed to "fuse" without "Polymerization". They can also be powered up without fusing due to the fact that that most of them are Union Monsters. These cards have been used by Seto Kaiba and Chazz Princeton. They are said to be rare cards in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, as they are among the cards stolen by Vellian Crowler. General Tips "Ancient Fairy Dragon" can be used to Special Summon the pieces if they are in your hand, and "Summoner Monk," "Shining Angel," or "Jade Knight" can be used to search out three of the specific monsters necessary for assembling the more powerful Fusion Monsters. Basic Union Monster support spells are essential, such as "Frontline Base" and "Roll Out!". If you're going to include Union support you may as well also include "Heavy Mech Support Platform" and attach it to either "XYZ" or "VWXYZ" to protect them from being destroyed by your opponent's card effects. LIGHT-support spells in general also work, particularly "Luminous Spark". another useful addition is "Honest", seing as it is both handy to protect the individual union and normal monsters in addition to being a spectaculary effective way of paving a way to victory for the bigger fusion monsters. A particulary devestating strategy is swarming the field with the base monsters, and then using "Limiter Removal" to give them a huge rise in power, just to finish the turn with fusing them togheter. Many players also include a copy of "Return from the Different Dimension" to get all the parts of the fusion monsters back on the field to summon the fusion monster again, if it is destroyed. Dimension Explosion can act as a sort of De-Fusion for these cards, only the targets to return to the field or extra deck are not limited to fusion monster-fusion material relation. Lightwave Tuning and Chaos-End Master are useful for synchro summons. Playing Style The VWXYZ cards are all about Unions. They are able to "combine" into the ultimate fighting machine, VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon. "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" is a powerful force, able to Remove from play 1 card each turn and can change the Battle Position of the attack target. While "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" is powerful on your turn, it has no self protection, so adding cards to protect it would be wise, like "Solemn Judgment" or "Heavy Mech Support Platform". You can also use "Return from the Different Dimension" to resummon this card. "Dimension Explosion" can help, especially when you can use it to help bring back monster used for "XY-Dragon Cannon", "YZ-Tank Dragon", or "XZ-Tank Cannon" as alternatives to be able to summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Of course, some of them are Union Monsters, so using cards like "Frontline Base" and "Roll Out!" will help. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * V-Tiger Jet x3 * W-Wing Catapult x3 * X-Head Cannon x3 * Y-Dragon Head x3 * Z-Metal Tank x3 * Machina Peacekeeper x2 * Honest x3 * Oilmen * Cyber Eltanin * Jade Knight Extra Deck Monsters * XY-Dragon Cannon * YZ-Tank Dragon * XZ-Tank Cannon * XYZ-Dragon Cannon * VW-Tiger Catapult * VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon Spell Cards * Frontline Base * Dimension Explosion * Limiter Removal * Double Summon * Lightning Vortex * Heavy Storm * Swords of Revealing Light * Light of Redemption * Combination Attack * Luminous Spark * Cybernetic Zone * Machine Assembly Line Trap Cards * Mirror Force * Torrential Tribute * Threatening Roar * Roll Out! * Return from the Different Dimension * Rare Metalmorph * Formation Union * Forced Requisition * Ultimate Offering * Fiend Comedian }} Category:Archetype